Un diario en el Distrito 13
by Nymph Malfoy
Summary: "Para mí, escribir no es una cuestión de libre albedrío, es un acto de supervivencia." Paul Auster


**Este fic se lo dedico a ****HikariCaelum quien propuso este reto y acepté tomarlo por la interesante idea de meternos en la piel de alguien del Distrito 13. Gracias por haberlo propuesto. Espero sea de tu agrado y con mucho cariño lo escribí. También la dedicatoria es para Elenear28, quien siempre ha sido amable conmigo.**

* * *

Los restos de los Días Oscuros aún resuenan en nuestras vidas. El pasado sigue latente, así como una llama que amenaza con no consumarse nunca.

Nos cuentan la historia de aquellos tiempos, como el pan de cada día que alimenta nuestra sed de venganza y también nos imprime esperanza por un futuro mejor. ¿Esperanza? Estar entre cuatro muros día y noche no es algo necesariamente alentador. Hay quienes no soportan esta carga y deciden terminar con tal pesadilla. La semana pasada se suicidó Stanley Flynt, ni amigo ni enemigo, pero era una lástima. Se ahorcó con un alambre de púas que le perforó el cuello. Ni siquiera yo me atrevería a quitarme la vida de esa manera, yo lo hago a mi modo.

Escribía para olvidarme de esta monótona realidad y era una manera de matarme a mí misma, por eso dejé de hacerlo, porque me estaba convirtiendo en una muerta en vida que dejaba su vitalidad, sus sueños y anhelos impregnado en la tinta y el papel.

Sin embargo, hace dos días, una buena amiga de mi madre le obsequió una libretita a mi sobrina. Estaba encuadernada con una tela suave y de un color azul metálico, un tanto empolvada, pero a la pequeña Susan no le gustó del todo. Mi prima decidió regalármela a mi, puesto que bien sabía que yo amaba con pasión escribir, además, su hija era aún muy chica como para desahogar sus pesares en una libreta.

Los niños no se abrumaban con la realidad, lo veían como una nueva aventura el despertar, todo lo contrario a muchos de nosotros, empezando por mí, que a mis dieciséis años siento un peso enorme en mi corazón, como si hubiese sido forjado con una armadura de metal, que no permitía que nadie se acercara a sus preciados secretos y sentimientos. Solamente aquella libretita logró sacar un atisbo de lo que se encuentra en mi interior. Muchos lo verían como una tortura, cuando en realidad lo que desean es olvidar un día más lo que pasó. Incluso yo llegué a pensar así, pero cuando mis dedos acariciaron la textura suave de las hojas y sintieron la frialdad de una pluma, no pude evitar sonreír después de tanto tiempo.

Cuando me senté delante de un pequeño escritorio que teníamos en nuestro compartimento, sentí un cosquilleo recorriendo mis dedos. Era una sensación especial que para mí fue lo más maravilloso que me había pasado en los últimos tiempos aquí en el 13. Es estúpido quizá, pero cuando llevas una rutina monótona y cansina, algo diferente es la mayor de las maravillas.

Tomé un lapicero, que para mi mala suerte su tinta estaba seca como una costra negra en su interior. Maldije por lo bajo y seguí rebuscando en una pequeña bolsa donde Susan guardaba un par de crayones y unos lápices de colores mordisqueados. Me decanté por uno verde, el cual consideraba mi favorito a pesar de no estar muy familiarizada con tal color.

Y entonces, las palabras comenzaron a fluir...

_"Verde. He elegido un color verde. Así es la vida de irónica._

_Aquí no ves árboles con sus troncos nudosos, ni con sus hojas verdes, frescas y con el viento acariciando su follaje. No existe ningún abeto o un simple pino donde puedas trepar como se supondría haría un niño con una vida relativamente normal. El oxígeno no se nos proporciona como en el mundo allá arriba, porque aquí es purificado constantemente con tecnología, al igual que nuestras aguas que no provienen de bellos manantiales en los cuales puedes beber su vitalidad con tus manos. Aquí no, todo es distinto y sin embargo, para mí y u unos otros es algo habitual._

_Nuestro pasto es de concreto, en el cual nuestras pisadas resuenan detrás de nosotros en color gris. S_í, _gris, aquí todo es blanco, gris y negro, esos matices que representan nuestra vida cotidiana. Las ropas son opacas, difícilmente encontraras alguna extravagancia, aunque de vez en cuento te topas con algún brazalete colorido._

_Mi compartimiento es el número 203. Ni lujoso ni desastroso, para mi gusto es más que suficiente para reposar unos momentos. Mis pensamientos se enfrascan en una batalla por desear la libertad o mantenerme aquí en mi encierro. Admito que tampoco es todo oscuro, hay cosas buenas con su toque de resplandor aquí en nuestro Distrito.  
Mi mejor amiga Liv suele ser muy risueña, contagiándonos a todos en el comedor de su buen humor. Su padre es cocinero y antes se dedicaba a ser comediante por las noches en las calles del Distrito_ 7, _además de ser leñador, las risas eran su pasión. Poco antes del cumpleaños del cuarto cumpleaños de Liv, sus padres huyeron de su Distrito tras la represión que su papá sufrió por parte los agentes de la paz, quienes repudiaban sus comedias que hacían alusión a personas del Capitolio._

_En ocasiones, siento que soy afortunada de estar aquí, evitando las opresiones e injusticias que en los otros distritos se ven. Sí, como los llamados Juegos del Hambre.  
A veces siento un poco de culpabilidad, puesto que nosotros estamos a salvo mientras que otros niños y jóvenes son ofrecidos como tributos en tales masacres. La rebelión del Distrito 13 originó que Panem tuviera un giro inesperado, oscuro y en cierto modo, macabro. Tales juegos son un recordatorio de nuestra rebelión, oprimiendo toda esperanza de un futuro mejor.  
Quisiera tener el poder de cambiar todo esto, pero por lo mientras me conformo con ser formada como un soldado._

_Me despido por hoy, mi madre se acerca y mi horario resuena en mi cabeza. Es hora de cenar y no deseo una reprimenda por retrasarme, porque aquí así es de estricta la vida.  
Tatuajes temporales adornan nuestros brazos con los horarios del día; comidas en muchas consigne insípidas, con calorías bien contadas y todos con una ración exacta._

_Adiós por el día de hoy."_

—Mildred, cariño, ¿Qué estás haciendo?— pregunta mi madre a mis espaldas.

—Escribía un poco. Ya sabes, cosas sin importancia— le respondo con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Está bien, mi amor. Te espero en el comedor.

—Sí, ahí espérame y después iremos a dormir para acabar un día más en el Distrito 13— digo al tiempo que cierro la puerta de mala manera.

A veces quisiera sentir lo que es que tu madre te lleve un plato de sopa a la cama. Deseo saber cómo es el sabor de sus guisos y verla de pie en una cocina mientras pongo la mesa. ¿Qué se sentirá? Aquí no es así, tienes que tomar una charola con unos recipientes y pasar por una barra donde te sirven lo que ellos consideran debes comer.

Sí, así es mi vida en el 13, pero aún tengo muchas cosas por vivir y por contar, porque hasta alguien como yo, alberga esperanza en su corazón.

* * *

**N/A:** me gustaría avisarles que actualizaré los días 13 de cada mes de una manera simbólica.

¡Gracias por leer! :)


End file.
